


Ignorance is Bliss

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Gen, POV Child, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Goro Akechi doesn't question a thing.
Kudos: 12





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I admit to be a spoiler hound and know the story details of Persona 5 Royal since the original Japanese release, since I can't afford to buy the game (or even a PS4). That being said, unlike the other Royal fic with Spoilers I published, this fic is 100% serious and I willingly waited until the Western release to start writing it because I didn't want to mess it up.
> 
> Despite including the new info in the fic, I sincerely don't believe this situation would happen in canon itself. Because it's told from a child's perspective, all of the dark and mature themes are 'soften', leading to the ending to be one of two things, which it why I say I don't believe the situation would happen in canon itself and tagged it with ambiguous/open ending.

It was near evening when Mom said she’s having a special visitor come to their home. Goro finds it strange Mom calls them ‘special’ visitors. He never sees them arrive, but Goro almost always sees them leave.

They are all clean faced men, with dark hair that never seems to be brush or comb. Goro doesn’t understand why Mom calls them special if look similar to one another. Now, these ‘special’ visitors haven’t visit in months. However, Goro didn’t question it. He just nodded his head and smile, leaving half an hour before the ‘special’ visitor arrive.

Before these ‘special’ visitors come over, Mom always give Goro some money, and sends him away to the public bathhouse. Goro likes it there. It’s warm and cozy, and he likes splashing the water around when no one is looking. Mom gives Goro enough money to also buy a drink and snack — usually sweets. Mom always gets upset he buys the goods, but saves them for her. Mom tells him she gave Goro the money so he can treat himself something nice.

Goro doesn’t mind saving them though. He’s not usually hungry after leaving the bathhouse.

**Knock-Knock-Knock!**

**_Knock-Knock-Knock!_ **

For a moment, Goro wonders if Mom fell asleep early, and forget he left. It would not be the first time Mom goes to sleep on the sofa after these ‘special’ visitors leave, and wakes up worried out of her mind after hearing Goro knock on the door.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_ **

Goro stares at the door for a while, and rubs his chin. There’s no way Mom would go out for a night scroll. Mom doesn’t like going out at night unless it was for shopping. But Goro doesn’t think Mom would make a sudden shopping spree. The two always goes shopping together. It’s one of the many activities they share and enjoy together.

It’s probably a bad idea, but Goro thinks he should get some help to open the door. It sucks Mom doesn’t think he’s old enough to own his own key.


End file.
